Rakat
Rakat is an ancient monastic kingdom set on a high plateau west of Seu Kal. Geography The most dominant geographical feature in Rakat is also its namesake, the Rakati Plateau. Much of the plateau is over 13,000 feet in elevation, yet it is ringed by even higher peaks (some over 26,000 feet high). Numerous ranges of mountains run across the plateau as well. Clear and icy-cold lakes are common on the plateau, which is drained by the mighty River Roh. The Roh flows across the plateau from west to east, where it drops over the Haogon Falls into Ghoa Mok Canyon before heading into Seu Kal. Entry into Rakat is very limited — passage up the canyon is near impossible, due to its steep walls and the raging rapids of the River Roh — and passes over the Ring La Mountains are high, treacherous, and almost always snowbound. Culture Upon entering the Rakati Plateau, a traveller would be forgiven for thinking the land a desolate waste. The wind-blown steppes of the plateau are uninhabited, except for the occasional yak herder, and even small villages are nowhere to be found. The people of Rakat live instead in the many sheltered valleys that run through the mountains. These valleys come in two main types: long, narrow river valleys (which are more common); and broad, bowl-shaped depressions (which are more likely to contain farms and towns). Rakat is known as a very peaceful culture. While the vast majority of Rakati are pastoralists and herders, a significant number become monks at one of the many monasteries that dot the landscape. The highest-ranking monk is also the de facto ruler of Rakat, although the hierarchy in Rakat is religious moreso than political. Most of the villages rule themselves and make peace with their neighbors, and disputes are overheard by the lowest-ranking monk that presides over both disputees. Rakat has one city — Suryokha. Suryokha is the seat of both the Sun Cho (the highest-ranking monk) and the Pada Rei. The Pada Rei is the symbolic head of Rakati culture; he presides over festivals and (officially, if not in practice) the monks, and represents Rakat in dealings with foreigners. The Pada Rei is a young boy; his reign ends on his 16th birthday, and rule is passed to a Rakati boy who is born on that day, and is selected by the Sun Cho. Invasion The time of peace in Rakat has come to an end. Poak Fan, the expansionist emperor of Seu Kal, has set his sights on the plateau for colonization, and has managed to pass a number of Jeu Sahi operatives through the passes. While the passage is too rough to allow the emperor's war machines through, Seu Kali inventors are working on modifications that would allow their tanks and robots to run rampant across the plateau. If Poak Fan's plan succeeds, he will likely subjugate the entire Rakati population, and perhaps move them to Seu Kal's ricefields to work as slaves. Category:Regions Category:Locations